


giving in

by logictron



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, PWP, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logictron/pseuds/logictron
Summary: For the cuddle prompt: Jalton, post-coitus.





	giving in

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this anon prompted three prompts. This is the first one. This was a bear and a half for me to write? I think because, in my personal headcanon, they're a good while away from sleeping together. But that's the point of being prompted/challenged! So here we go. Admittedly, I didn't read this over. So any mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

After Tehran, they give in. Technically, it's after Colombia, after he puts into words what losing her would do to him, after she admits to Xander how terrified she is of losing them all. It doesn't feel as noble to keep their distance as it did before. The chance of the other never coming home suddenly feels so much more real.

 

So after that night by the fire, after he lays the darkness of his soul bare to her and she doesn't run away, they give in.

 

He puts out the last of the flames and she gets to her feet, stretching the stiffness out of her muscles. They'd been sitting for longer than she'd thought. The inside of the Quonset hut is dark and quiet. Adam turns to her and Jaz pauses, arms still over her head.

 

"What?" She asks, laughing softly, self-conscious under his scrutiny.

 

Adam looks away, scratching the back of his neck and shaking his head. "You're here," he says, an explanation without giving too much away. He's an expert at that.

 

"Yeah." She softens, reaching for him, intending to squeeze his shoulder. But his fingers overlap hers, holding her there. It's a line, one that they've drawn and erased and drawn again, but they're running out of space to keep doing this. 

 

"I thought..." Adam exhales, squeezing her hand. "I wasn't coming home without you."

 

Jaz has no idea if he means it as a confession or a promise. She's not sure it matters. "I'm here."

 

The line gets solidly obliterated in the following seconds, as Jaz watches him draw her hand to his mouth and kiss her knuckles. The brush of his lips sparks heat under her skin, and it steals her breath away.

 

"Top." She watches something shutter in his eyes at that. He instantly releases her and she immediately regrets saying anything. He's already a few steps away before her brain catches up with her. "Adam."

 

Hearing his name stops him short, but Dalton still doesn't turn. Jaz approaches slowly, her heart racing. Years of holding back for the greater good seem totally pointless. Now that she has his attention, though, she's not sure what to say.

 

"Don't go." It's a simple enough request, but it hangs in the air between them.

 

"I should," he says quietly, and the anger wells inside her so fast she can't keep a hold of it.

 

"Fuck that. Aren't you sick of doing what you should? Of not having what you want? What's the point!" Jaz chuckles mirthlessly, her voice dropping back down to normal volume. "I almost died. I came this fucking close. But now I'm here, and I still don't know what it's like to kiss you."

 

Adam turns back to her, every inch of him warning her to back down, daring her. But Jaz is done backing down. She's done giving up. "Don't you wanna know?" She closes the small gap between them, sauntering, all false bravado in the face of the heart hammering in her chest.

 

"You know." His voice is nothing but a low rasp that coils itself in the pit of her stomach. She's close enough to feel the heat radiating off of him. Or maybe it's her imagination. But it's there.

 

"Then do it," she dares, her eyes peering up at him, her teeth catching just briefly on her bottom lip.

 

With a frustrated growl, Adam caves, his mouth claiming hers though the rest of him stays clear. It's almost a game and Jaz engages willingly, parting her lips, teasing her tongue out, tasting him, committing all of this desperately to memory. She can hear him breathing, feel his beard tickle her skin, and it's making her desperate to keep pushing him. She curls her tongue under his top lip, drawing it between her teeth, nipping gently. He lets out a shaky sigh, his hands finally finding purchase on her hips, though it's only to push her away.

 

Well, that isn't what she wanted.

 

"We can't do this here," he says before casting a glance at the darkened hut. They're in plain view. Not that anyone's looking. Not that anyone would rat them out. But she gets it. They can only be so reckless. "We have to be quiet."

 

Jaz blinks, sure she misheard him, but the look in his eyes says otherwise. The coil of warmth in her stomach grows, settling lower. Swallowing, she nods. Quiet, she can do. At least, she thinks she can.

 

She follows him inside and all she can hear is the soft rush of her own blood in her ears, the shallow pull of air in her lungs. His room is at the far end of the hall and she's never been in it. Crossing the threshold feels like finally giving in. Everything smells like him, like soap and the faint traces of the cologne he sometimes wears, and under all of that, just _him_ , familiar and comforting and dizzying all at once.

 

"You can leave," he offers, giving her an out, urging her to reconsider one last time, but she has absolutely no intentions of going anywhere.

 

Shaking her head, Jaz reaches for him, pushing up on her toes to kiss him again, her hands settling on his shoulders for leverage. Her lip is still healing, there are bruises and cuts covering most of her skin, but right now, none of that matters. Right now, she isn't feeling anything but relief. And heat.

 

"Jaz..." His hands settle on her waist, under her jacket, sure and warm, as he brushes his lips over hers. Before she registers what's happening, Adam's moving, nudging her backward, toward the bed.

 

"Wait," she whispers. He stops on a dime, so still, she wonders if he's not breathing. "Relax. Just warm, that's all." Shrugging out of her coat, she tosses it in the general direction of the chair in the corner, identical to the one in her own corner in her own room.

 

"We can't take this back," Adam murmurs, his fingers toying with the edges of her flannel, the buttons already open.

 

"If you're second guessing because you're worried about me, stop," Jaz says, nudging his jacket off his shoulders, still not backing down. "I haven't changed my mind for three years, I'm sure as hell not gonna start now."

 

They'd talked about it, shortly after she'd joined the team. The chemistry between them had been unmistakable from the start. And as much as they'd tried to play it off as working well together (which they do), it was obvious there was more. More they could never act on. So with the air cleared between them, they'd gone back to work. Well, work and occasional flirting. Until now.

 

Top seems to get the message. His jacket joins hers on the chair, and Jaz's shirt ends up somewhere on the floor. When she settles onto his bed, she expects him to follow. But he's just staring at her. And she can do a lot of things but she can't do this if he's going to get all sappy about it.

 

"This isn't a show. I can go back to my room and take care of myself," she offers, a teasing grin playing at her lips. Her fingers toy with her belt. She watches his eyes drift with a smirk.

 

"You could. But where's the fun in that?" When Adam looks at her again, whatever shadows were lurking before seem to have receded. He grins, just enough to put her at ease.

 

His shirt finds the floor before he crawls over her. Jaz's hands have barely smoothed over his chest before his fingers dip under the edge of her wifebeater, rough and warm and steady.

 

"God," she breathes and he chuckles, his mouth intentionally close to her ear.

 

"Quiet," he whispers, like he doesn't know exactly what he's doing. His palm skims her belly and her shirt catches on his wrist, dragging higher, exposing more skin. It's only just now occurring to her how long it's been since she's done this and, Jesus, his touch is maddening. From the smirk he's wearing, he knows it, too.

 

Two can play that game.

 

Jaz slips a hand between them. She palms the front of his jeans, humming appreciatively at the feel of him. Above her, Adam's breathing audibly stalls and she can tell he's swallowing back a string of curses she's sure would make a sailor blush. He doesn't quite manage to suppress a groan.

 

"Quiet," she mocks.

 

"Oh, is that the game we're playing now?" he asks.

 

He palms her breast through her bra and Jaz can't help but bow off the bed slightly, pressing herself into his touch. She's never been one for teasing, but something tells her, if Adam had his way, she'd be laying here for hours while he took his time systematically undoing her. There's no time for that and that's way too much thinking,so she pushes him away enough to remove the rest of her clothes.

 

She forgets about the bruises until she's down to her panties and the darkness is creeping back in on Adam. It's a look she knows well. He's cataloging every mark, adding it to the infinite list of things to blame himself for. Jaz knows because she has one too. It's the last damn thing she wants to think about tonight.

 

This time, her fingers fold into his waistband, tugging him forward. "You gonna make me do all the work?" she asks, undoing his belt one-handed, bracing her weight with the other hand.

 

"I thought you liked being in charge." Adam shakes out of it as soon as her nails rake over his skin, the easy grin returning to his mouth. Jaz snorts, shoving at him playfully.

 

He gets the message and takes over the task of shedding his pants, only moving over her again when he's down to his boxer briefs. It's only then that Adam really _looks_ at her, and Jaz almost blushes under the intensity of it.

 

"Stop, come here." He's thinking about things too hard again and she's not letting either of them ruin this.

 

As soon as he's within reach, Jaz kisses him, sweeping her tongue into his mouth, tugging at him in an effort to get as much of him against her as possible. When he finally relents, settling over her, she moans. Her knees slide easily around his hips and she can't resist rocking against him.

 

"Jesus, Jaz, you can't do that," Adam groans against her mouth. His own hips angle down against her, though, and she moves again, more deliberate.

 

"What? That?" she purrs, enjoying the shudder it elicits from him.

 

"You have a lot of faith in my self-control."

 

"Mmm, or maybe I just want you to fuck me," she murmurs, raking her nails lightly down his back.

 

Jaz almost complains when he lifts off of her, but he's reaching for the nightstand, fumbling with the drawer. She's not sure she's ever seen him fumble before and it almost makes her laugh.

 

"Need a hand there, Top?"

 

"Don't call me that." Adam finally manages to dig out a foil square which Jaz snatches from him before he can object.

 

She nudges the elastic of his briefs over his hips and the swell of his cock, grinning when he moans. Her fingers wrap around him and she can't resist stroking just to feel him.

 

"Thought you wanted me to fuck you." Despite the intention behind his words, they come out choked and breathless. Jaz thinks maybe that's hotter.

 

"What, not up for a little foreplay?" she asks, feigning innocence as she finally gives in and rolls the condom on.

 

"Three years is a lot of foreplay."

 

"Aw, did you think about me?" Jaz asks, murmuring against his ear as her hips roll into him, her fingers still wrapped around the base of his cock, holding him right where she needs him. She's soaked through her panties by now but she can't resist savoring this just a little longer.

 

"Every single day," Adam breathes. To his credit, he holds still and lets her do what she wants, but she can feel him shaking just the slightest bit and it's easily the hottest thing she's ever felt.

 

Giving in, Jaz tugs off her panties. "Show me."

 

It's Adam's hand that slides between them this time, his fingers dragging over her, through her wetness. He circles her clit and Jaz shudders, clutching his wrist. "God, not yet. Too sensitive. I just need you inside me."

 

He tugs his hand from her grip and guides the head of his cock against her instead, settling against her entrance. Jaz has to fight not to lift her hips into him, but he doesn't make her wait long.

 

"Look at me," Adam coaxes, and as soon as her eyes meet his, he sinks slowly into her.

 

Just feeling him stretch her like this, fill her like this, after wanting it so desperately for so long, is almost enough to break her. Jaz has to remind herself to breathe, and it's a million times harder with him watching her like this.

 

"Oh, fuck." She moans as her eyes fall shut. "God, I'm gonna come."

 

"Go ahead," he murmurs. "Move."

 

Jaz grabs his hand and presses it over her mouth. There's no way in hell she trusts herself enough to keep quiet. It takes two rolls of her hips before she shatters, her body shaking under his, her cries muffled against his palm.

 

"That's it, Jazzy..." Adam's voice in her ear has her instantly aching again. His hand slides of her mouth and she pulls him into a kiss instead.

 

"I need--." She barely starts before he's moving inside her, tortuously slow, bottoming out with every stroke.

 

"Like that?" Adam asks, his hand slipping under her to press into the base of her spine.

 

It takes a second of adjustment, but then he's right where she needs him. Jaz lets out a shaky breath and Adam manages a grin. "Yeah, right there? I can feel it."

 

"Adam...come, please." Jaz is pretty sure she's never begged anyone for anything in bed, but she's painfully close to breaking and she needs him there, too.

 

His pace gets a little sloppy at that, but it doesn't matter. He comes with a low growl, his face pressed into her neck to muffle the sound. Seconds later, Jaz joins him, her thighs clamping tight around his hips as her pleasure claims her. Adam moves without really thrusting, his hips pressed tightly to hers, just coaxing the last bit of pleasure from her until she gasps and clutches at his shoulders.

 

"Too much. Jesus, no more." Even Jaz can hear the soft whine in her voice. "Gimme a minute."

 

Adam laughs, kissing the edge of her mouth before he withdraws from her completely. By the time he returns from discarding the condom, Jaz is shivering, the cool air a stark contrast to the heat of him over her.

 

"You alright there?" he asks, chuckling as he crawls back into bed with her. It's a tight fit, the two of them in a twin. But she doesn't mind.

 

"Mmm, hold me." Even as the words slip out, Jaz expects a quip, but it doesn't come. Adam's arms slip around her, adjusting until she's splayed on top of him, head tucked against his shoulder.

 

"We can't fall asleep," he whispers, his hands roaming her skin.

 

"Yeah." There'd be no explaining that in the morning. "We gonna be okay?"

 

"You know, you were right. Got kinda sick of doing the right thing all the time. It's nice to bend the rules every once in a while," Adam says thoughtfully.

 

"Pretty sure this is more than just bending the rules." Jaz grazes her lips along his jaw.

 

"Maybe. But I think it was worth it."

 

"Yeah." Jaz smiles, content with his answer. She's here and he's here and they've kept the darkness at bay.

 

His hand slips between her thighs again and she doesn't stop him this time. Giving in definitely has its perks, and she plans to take full advantage. She hasn't been sleeping much anyway.


End file.
